Do seu jeito
by Marily W
Summary: Draco descobriu em seu último ano de escola que está profundamente apaixonado por Hermione. Ele vai tentar conquistá-la... do seu jeito. Baseado nas maiores  e piores  cantadas da série.  Capítulo único


**Do seu jeito**

**Classificação: 14**

**Tema: Comédia (meio) Romântica**

**Resumo:** Draco descobriu em seu ultimo ano de escola que está profundamente apaixonado por Hermione. Ele vai tentar conquistá-la... do seu jeito.

Short fic.

Baseado nas maiores (e piores) cantadas da série.

Maldições...

Draco já tinha um plano. Caminhava pelo corredor quando avistou a juba castanha de Hermione que tanto gostava.

- Granger! Ei, Granger!

A garota se virou e quando percebeu quem a chamava sua expressão mostrou desprezo, quase nojo.

- O que você quer? – ela disse rispidamente.

- Te falar uma coisa.

- O quê?

O garoto respirou fundo e disse:

- Estar longe de você é como viver sobre a Maldição Cruciatus, olhar eternamente pra você é como estar sobre uma Maldição Imperius, então, por favor, me dê uma chance. Não diga não, pois vai ser pior que uma Avada Kedavra.

Hermione olhou para ele incrédula. Ela se assustou mais ainda quando o loiro se curvou para beijá-la então...

SLAP!

Draco cambaleou com a força do tapa.

- Fique longe de mim! – ela exclamou e lhe deu as costas.

Ele ficou parado ali, ainda acariciando o lugar onde agora pouco Hermione o acertara.

Nos jardins...

A partir daquele dia Hermione ficou realmente irritada com o Malfoy em seu pé.

- Meu coração fica estrunchado sem você.

- Cale a boca.

- Você está usando o feitiço Confundus ou você é normalmente estonteante?

- Cale a boca.

- Você é um bicho-papão?

- Quê?

- É porque eu tenho medo de garotas lindas.

SLAP!

- Sai daqui seu asqueroso!

Draco julgou aquilo como um elogio.

Nos corredores...

- Sabe, eu sou um ótimo apanhador.

- E eu com isso? – ela respondeu.

- É que eu olho para você e me lembro de um pomo.

Hermione não respondeu. Continuou a encarar o loiro, intrigada.

- É que ambos dá vontade de pegar.

SLAP!

- Seu ordinário, sai da minha frente!

No Salão Principal...

- Sabe, nós não estamos na aula do Flitwick.

- E daí?

- E daí que mesmo assim você me enfeitiça.

- Cale a boca.

- Agora entendi porque você tirou todos aqueles "ótimos" nos N.O.M.'s. Você é realmente boa em tudo!

- Se você não calar a boca Malfoy, eu enfio esse livro na sua garganta a força.

- Tudo vindo de você me deixa satisfeito.

Ela bufou e saiu pelas portas abertas.

Pena que ela não me deu um tapa, ele pensou entristecido.

Na aula de DCAT...

- Sabe, na hora de produzir um Patrono eu pensaria primeiramente em você.

- Evapora, Malfoy.

- Pensando bem, nem sei por que você está aqui.

- Como assim?

- É que você não precisa de defesa contra as minhas artes das trevas.

SLAP!

- AAAH! – dessa vez a garota de descontrolou e avançou no garoto, derrubando-o da cadeira. Ela lhe deu um golpe de caratê e o imobilizou no chão. Houve um rebuliço.

- Senhorita Granger, o que está fazendo? – o professor pergunta.

- Nada não! – Hermione disse com cara de inocente, escondendo rapidamente um tufo de cabelos loiros atrás das costas.

Draco estava mais feliz do que nunca.

Na aula de Herbologia...

- Você seria a planta perfeita que eu gostaria de reenvazar.

- Se não quiser perder a outra parte do cabelo, fique de boca fechada.

- Tenho um convite pra te fazer. – Draco pediu.

- Não estou interessada.

- Claro que está.

- Não, não estou.

O garoto deu de ombros. Começou a contar mentalmente. Um... Dois... Três.

- Ok, fala logo. – Hermione disse, suspirando. Uma coisa que Draco havia aprendido era que as mulheres eram curiosas.

- Quer praticar algo que se parece com uma mandrágora?

SLAP!

- Fica quieto! – ela exclamou, e o resto dos alunos riu da cara de Malfoy, atualmente cheia de terra.

Na aula de História da Magia...

- Alguém poderia me dizer quais poderes têm o Espelho de Ojesed, criado no ano de 1920?

Hermione rapidamente ergueu a mão.

- Você o olha e vê seu desejo mais íntimo.

- Se eu olhasse para um desses eu veria nós dois juntos. – Draco comentou para a sala inteira ouvir. Os alunos riram.

- E se eu olhasse para um desses eu veria a mim mesma estrangulando você. – ela cortou. Mais risos.

- E se eu olhasse para um desses...

- ... o espelho racharia. – ela o interrompeu.

Draco sentiu um pingo de esperança.

Na aula de Transfiguração...

- O que são animagos? – perguntou McGonagall.

- Bruxos com a capacidade de se transformar em um animal. – Hermione respondeu prontamente.

Draco, que para o desagrado de Hermione tinha sentado ao seu lado, cochichou em seu ouvido:

- Sabe, eu não sou um animago. Mas às vezes eu posso ser bem animal.

SLAP!

- O que é isso, Granger?

- Eu estava espantando uma mosca, professora! – Hermione disse na maior cara de pau.

Ela não sabia que o garoto ao seu lado vibrava de felicidade, apesar de ter ficado com uma grande marca vermelha no rosto.

Na sala comunal...

- Ei, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione espantou-se ao ver Draco na Torre da Grifinória. – Você é da Sonserina!

- É, eu também não sei. Isso foi erro da autora.

SLAP!

- O que eu fiz? – Draco perguntou.

- É só pra não perder o costume.

Na aula de Astronomia...

- Quando olho para as estrelas eu penso em você. – Draco falou para Hermione.

- E quando eu olho para as estrelas torço com todas as forças para que um meteorito caia bem em cima da sua cabeça.

Sem dúvida, ela está apaixonada por mim, Draco pensou.

Em Hogsmeade...

- Você é uma cerveja amanteigada?

- Por quê?

- Porque você é muito gostosa.

SLAP!

- Você é um uísque de fogo?

- Por quê? – ela disse já cansada.

- Porque você me deixa quente.

SLAP!

- Você é um suco de abóbora?

- Por quê?

- Porque você é doce, irresistível e mata a sede.

SLAP!

- Quer ir à Casa dos Gritos, se é que você me entende.

SLAP!

A mão de Hermione já estava doendo, quando Draco exclamou:

- Yeah!

- O quê?

- Batemos o nosso recorde. Quatro tapas em três minutos.

SLAP!

- Correção. Cinco.

Na aula de Poções...

- Você é a rainha das poções. Poção do amor, que me deixa apaixonado por você e Poção da Insanidade, que me deixa louco por você.

Hermione fingiu não escutar.

- Não posso esquecer também da Felix Felicis. Sinto que em breve vou tirar a sorte grande.

SLAP!

No dormitório...

(não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando!)

Hermione percebe que tem uma carta em cima da sua cama.

Ela desdobra e começa a ler:

_Hermione, _

_Sem você eu me sinto em Azkaban com dementadores roubando a minha alma_

_Meu amor por você queima como uma fênix morrendo_

_Você é um Expelliarmus. Simples, mas desarma._

_D.M._

A garota leu o bilhete com ânsia, amassou e jogou o papel pela janela.

Na aula de TCM...

- Você é como um unicórnio, é linda.

- Cale a boca.

- Eu sou como um chifre de erumpente. Explosivo.

SLAP!

- Boa Hermione! – bradou Hagrid.

Na aula de Adivinhação...

- Vejo na minha bola de cristal que vamos ficar juntos.

- Pois aproveite bem, logo ela vai estar rachada em cima da sua cabeça.

- E o que você vê na sua?

- Eu rachando sua bola de cristal na sua cabeça.

- Interessante.

A garota revirou os olhos.

Na aula de Runas Antigas:

- O que está escrito aí? – Draco perguntou.

Hermione deu um longo e alto suspiro.

- _Draco Malfoy. Cale a sua boca imediatamente senão sofrerá as consequências. Você vai se dar muito mal se ficar perto de Hermione, portanto tire seu focinho loiro de perto dela._

- Tá tudo escrito aí?

- Você realmente precisa aprender Runas.

- Você me ensina?

Ela bufou.

- Você realmente precisa aprender Runas. – repetiu.

No corujal...

- Acho que eu preciso de Oclumência, porque não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça.

Hermione não respondeu.

- Eu também preciso de uma penseira porque minha cabeça está cheia de pensamentos sobre você.

- Malfoy, vê se te enxerga. Eu não quero nada com você! N-A-D-A. Nada!

- E eu quero tudo.

SLAP!

- Me deixa em paz!

Na biblioteca...

- Se você fosse um basilisco, eu não me importaria de morrer só de olhar nos seus olhos.

- Malfoy, estou tentando estudar!

- Você é um dementador? – Draco perguntou.

- Hã?

- É porque você me dá calafrios.

SLAP!

BLAM!

(essa segunda onomatopéia simbolizou Madame Pince batendo a porta na cara de ambos.)

Na sala dos monitores...

- Você é um dementador?

- Já conheço essa.

- Não conhece não.

- _Eu não sou um dementador_. – ela disse, ficando estressada. – _Por quê_?

- Porque você acaba de tirar meu fôlego.

- E você acaba de tirar minha paciência!

- Já é um começo.

Na orla da floresta...

- Se beleza desse cadeia você pegaria pena de morte.

- E se feiúra fosse crime você ia fazer companhia pro seu pai em Azkaban.

Essa doeu.

Nos corredores (2)...

- Você é muito linda. Só que tem um problema. Sua boca está muito longe da minha.

- Questão de higiene. – ela retrucou. – E não sei da onde você anda pegando essas cantadas trouxas, Malfoy.

Como ela sabe?, Draco perguntou-se.

Na beira do lago...

- Hermione...

SLAP!

- Eu não fiz nada! Só vim conversar com você!

- E o que você quer?

- Te falar uma coisa.

- Nem vem.

- Só me escute.

- Não.

Draco não respondeu. Continuou a fitá-la.

- E se você estiver contando mentalmente igual você fez antes, pode tirar seu hipogrifo da chuva.

- Então me escuta. Sobre tudo o que eu te falei até hoje, foi com sinceridade.

- Eu sei. E as bofetadas que eu te dei também foram.

Epílogo:

Enfim o fim do ano chegara e Draco e Hermione se separaram. Ele sentiria falta da rodada de tapas e ela sentia falta da biblioteca. Linda história não?

Epílogo 2 (isso existe?):

Draco caminhava pela estação nove e meia quando avistou Hermione vindo em sua direção. Ele esperou um tapa certeiro em seu rosto, mas Hermione apenas encostou seus lábios levemente nos dele.

- Você é o pior conquistador que já conheci. – e dizendo isso ela se afastou e sumiu no meio da multidão, deixando Draco para trás, maravilhado.

FIM


End file.
